


Insomnia

by Emma_S18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Help, Insomnia, Sleepy Cuddles, tired Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: Sara hasn't been able to sleep properly since she was possessed by Mallus. It's starting to affect the Captain's behavior. The Legends try to help her. Worried that it isn't working, the team asks Ava's help.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> Prompt: The legends see Sara is having a hard time (make up the reason) they recruit Ava to help them get Sara back to her normal snarky self.

It's been a month since she was possessed, but every time she even thinks of closing her eyes, the nightmares are back. The lack of sleep didn't stop her from defeating the time demon, but it has affected her behavior. The blonde spends most of her free time either snapping at her team or alone, locked up in her office, while during missions she isn't as focussed, ending up hurt more often than not. 

Everyone, at one point or another, has tried to help their leader. First was Ray, always ready to help those in need. Seconds after entering the Captain's office, he was found running out, seemingly frightened. He ended up avoiding Sara for a whole week. 

The second one to take a chance was Amaya, who thought that meditating could help her friend find peace. Unfortunately, Sara's patience ran out almost as soon as they started and the meditation session ended up doing more harm than good. 

Mick, with a shrug, asked her if she wanted him to knock her out, so she could rest, which was only answered with a glare. The man rolled his eyes, handed her a beer and left her alone. 

Nate's attempt had ended up in a similar way then Ray's, except it only took him two days to recover. 

Finally fed up, the Captain gathered the team on the bridge. "I know you all are trying to help me, but, please, leave me alone. I can't take it anymore," The blonde almost shouted irritably. 

"Can I suggest one more thing?" Zari tried. After receiving a small nod from Sara, the brunette continued. "You could always have Gideon fabricate you some sleeping pills." 

Sara growled. "I do NOT need an AI to drug me to sleep." before stomping away furiously. 

The next mission the team went on, ended up in the same way most of their latest ones did; with Sara in the med bay. Tired and worried about their Captain, the team decided the only solution was to call for back up. 

"Again?" Was the first thing the Director of the Time Bureau said as she walked into the med bay. Sara just shrugged in acknowledgment. Once the ship's AI cleared the shorter woman, her girlfriend pulled her up and dragged her to her quarters. 

"What are you doing?" Sara asked annoyed.

Ava turned to face her. "I'm tired. You're tired. We are going to get in that bed, cuddle close together and sleep until tomorrow morning, maybe even a bit later." 

A small smile appeared on the Captain's face before she started her protest. "I haven't been able to fall asleep in a long time, what makes you think that changes now?"

A smirk appeared on her confident girlfriend's face. "I'm here now. And I'll keep you safe all night long." Her tone was teasing. 

"I don't need your protection," Sara protested stubbornly. 

Ava shrugged, "Fine, if you don't want my cuddles, I'll have to go find someone else that wants them." 

Sara's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare." 

"Don't test me, Ms. Lance." Ava raised an eyebrow. 

Sara hurried into her bed and opened her arms. "Didn't you promise me cuddles, Ms. Sharpe? What are you waiting for? An invitation?" 

Ava smiled at her girlfriend and joined her in the bed. It only took a second for both of them to fall asleep.

The next day, the team was relieved to find an enthusiastic, well-rested Captain enjoying breakfast with her girlfriend. 


End file.
